


LV全球代言人

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: 篮球员AU





	LV全球代言人

**Author's Note:**

> OOC、别看、瞎眼  
> 没人死

黄子韬万万没想到吴亦凡就这样没了。

灵魂是什么颜色的？夕阳穿过他面前人半透明的身体，照射在他的头发上，他蹲在地上，不愿意抬头。这个问题的答案黄子韬熟，从出生便知道，他那双眼睛不仅好看，还神奇，打破阴阳的界限，能看见普通人看不见的东西。  
他描述不来具体的颜色，因为每个人的死亡都不同，但他知道吴亦凡的颜色。就算没有抬头去触摸那虚幻的人影，他也猜得到这个人的灵魂模样。

这是一场意外。常规赛的最后一场，主场主力吴亦凡上篮绝杀，精彩的让客场少老板捂脸骂人，然而少老板黄子韬刚把眼睛睁开就看见吴亦凡摔倒在地上，头部撞击陷入昏迷。  
黄子韬不记得他是怎么跟着救护车来到了医院，一切都像做梦，没有实感，除了蹲麻的双腿。他伸出手拽住了鬼魂的裤腿，声音颤抖：“你走开啊。”

“原来你没骗我。”吴亦凡蹲下身子，与男人齐平，他还能闻得见黄子韬身上香甜的信息素的味道，混合医院里消毒水的刺鼻，他恍惚，自己也太惨了，原本帅气的绝杀因为自家队友的失误受了重伤，灵魂出窍，一路迷迷瞪瞪的略过看不见自己的家人好友，找到了手术室拐角处的老相好，看见他那副落魄样子笑出声反而清醒了。  
黄子韬一直胆小怕鬼，吴亦凡曾经还取笑过他，说这世上哪来的鬼神，有的只是omega过剩的想象力。可他忘了黄子韬诚实，有一说一，还真没骗他。

他笑道：“没想到现在只有你能听我说话了。”  
“我操，你还不满了？”黄子韬抬起头，一双眼通红，泪水在眼角打转，是四月的小雨，缠缠绵绵淅淅沥沥。  
“没，挺好的。”吴亦凡祈祷，这滴泪别留下来，成了他清明的预兆。  
黄子韬不满他的回答，气的小脸扭曲，吼道：“你烦不烦？做鬼都不放过我吗？”

鬼魂沉默了一会，皱着眉点点头：“介于只有你能看得见我，还真不能放过你。”  
太阳的余晖是鲜血的颜色，把吴亦凡的灵魂渲染的可怕，无论是他的那句话还是现在的模样都让黄子韬感觉不来死亡的面貌，还是与手术室里男人一模一样，毫无变化。  
“哥，回去吧，好不好？”黄子韬的声音嘶哑，如同在读刻有死者名字的生死簿。

吴亦凡握住了黄子韬颤抖的手，那只手是被阳光爱抚后留下自然颜料的小麦色，骨节分明，他皮笑而肉不笑，真心怀念这只手为他点烟的过去，开口：“我不想吗？”  
废话一大堆，都卡在黄子韬喉咙里说不出来，他猛地站起身抱住眼前的男人，说不出诀别，更像不舍，他还真是不长记性，不过，至少这次的离别吴亦凡第一个向他说了再见。

他们以前是一个队的，一个是老板的独生子，一个是队员。  
黄子韬是个爱分享生活的有钱人，俗称富二代；吴亦凡是个长得帅打球好的运动员，俗称摇钱树。他俩单独是财经新闻和体育新闻，关联一起就是娱乐新闻。  
在吴亦凡转会前，人人都说黄子韬红颜祸水，是个恃宠而骄的大小姐，介于他是个omega，这句话勉强算对。至于为什么说他是个麻烦，主要还是因为黄子韬在公众面前展现的混乱私生活，还有本人张扬外露的性格。他和吴亦凡进出夜店的照片狗仔已经懒得拍，TMZ的记者闭着眼都能走到这俩人前天去的酒吧门口。于是，理所当然，黄子韬和吴亦凡在公众面前是一对关注玩乐忘乎所以的AO情侣。  
以前，只要吴亦凡状态不好，一大半新闻都会拿他和黄子韬的关系做话题。所有人都认定是黄子韬用自己的美貌和身材让球队王牌虚了身子，失了准星。  
但事实上他俩连恋爱都没谈过，顶多上过几次床，亲过几次。黄子韬当年用爸爸送他的选秀权，以第一轮第八顺位签下吴亦凡的时候，真的没想过会收获一个名义上的“男朋友”。他只是在投资，用自己的十八岁生日礼物成全了大男孩的篮球梦。  
那个时候，黄子韬有男朋友，吴亦凡有女朋友。可他们还是会手牵手从记者面前大摇大摆的走过，情侣装、情侣首饰和耳饰没缺席的，为了什么？黄子韬不确定，他只是喜欢这个哥哥，听他的话，学习他的样子，把自己打扮成对方喜欢的乖巧可爱，靠在男友的怀里唤着吴亦凡的名字，让他给自己递上一杯酒，接着送上手里的火，为哥哥点烟，最后把打火机塞进男友的上衣口袋，攀上男友的肩与他接吻。  
他们互相不介意这种关系，或者至少黄子韬不在乎。他曾不止一次被醉酒的吴亦凡按在墙上接吻，发生在酒吧、在家里，或是球队聚餐的party上，观众也是多种多样，他们的爱人也在其中，没人吃味，黄子韬的男朋友有时候还会吹口哨，大概是嘲笑他们畸形的关系，而吴亦凡的女朋友没这个机会，黄子韬甚至怕自己会记混哥哥女友的名字。  
黄子韬的alpha男朋友是个黑人rapper，很有名气，吴亦凡也很喜欢他的歌。黑人大哥和吴亦凡这个打篮球的差不多高，一头脏辫及肩，长相淳朴，但是个gangsta。  
他给黄子韬写过歌，吴亦凡听过，在大小姐的十九岁生日宴上。Rapper说自己是大小姐的忠犬，听到他的名字耳朵会自动竖起。吴亦凡吃了口盘子里的生日蛋糕，见身边的弟弟红着脸桃花眼闪烁，对舞台上向自己表达爱意的男朋友一往情深。他内心嘲讽，不懂吗？舔狗舔到最后一无所有。  
吴亦凡喝多了想尿，抛下了还在深情表白的舞台，去厕所解决生理需求。他来过黄子韬家里很多次，熟悉地形，搜寻了一楼四个厕所全部锁门，这可真凑巧。他的膀胱快要到极限，便跑向了二楼，打开了黄子韬卧室的门，直奔厕所。

在他放完水，推门走人前，黄子韬的笑声首先闯了进来，他和自己男友搂在一起撞开门，唇舌纠缠，Omega发出小声的喘息，rapper想要解放爱人的声音，他关上房门，单手抱起托起黄子韬的屁股，把人扔到床上。  
吴亦凡从厕所的门缝看着两人的动作，他一时间不知道是嫉妒还是尴尬。黄子韬嘴角的弧度完美保持在嘲讽和挑衅之间，叫嚣着fuck。他脱掉了自己的裤子，伸开蜜色的长腿，身子向后躲避rapper的捕捉，脚掌抵住男友的裤裆，不重不轻的按压，吴亦凡的角度让他只能看见黄子韬男朋友的后背，幸运的是能看清Omega的一举一动，和眼神的迷离。  
他好像感觉的到那只脚的温度，他想握住黄子韬纤细的脚踝，吻上突起的踝骨，然后把人拽入自己的怀中，不要扩张，直接进入Omega的身体，让他仰起脖子，绝望的绷紧身子，用哭泣为这场性爱开幕。  
可现实是大小姐被rapper压在床上啃咬脖子和突起的锁骨，和黑人壮实的身体比起来黄子韬实在太瘦了，手臂上麦色的皮肤在男人的背上都是刺眼的白，粉红的指尖调皮的作画，摸索alpha背部肌肉的纹理。  
吴亦凡的弟弟小声的撒娇，情人间的呢喃在空旷的房间里显得是在炫耀，“我今年十九岁，你操了我多少次？”黄子韬的英语像个小孩，吞掉字词间的音调，是小女孩牙齿晃动要从身体脱落的年纪，他会红着眼抱怨换牙的疼痛，还要坐在daddy的大腿上，伸着舌头讨要甜蜜的糖果，空气中弥漫着他的信息素，纯真的热情，他的舌尖跳动，委屈道：“比我的一生还要长。”

十九岁真是绝佳的年纪。吴亦凡闭上眼，手掌触碰厕所冰冷的墙壁，似乎有潮湿的水雾粘连他的皮肤，寒冷无法靠近他内心的炙热，他与十八岁黄子韬相遇，却以一声哥哥弟弟的关系，同在春夏交界的潮热地带布满汗水望向天空，贴着耳边告诉黄子韬这个世界还有更美好的事物。  
他的鼻腔充斥Omega鲜活的信息素的味道，但却混合别的alpha的占有欲。

赶在rapper操自己前，Omega抽出男朋友上衣口袋的大麻，给他点上。黄子韬不碰这些东西，但他知道这是他男友的挚爱，他体贴的要让男人鸡巴和脑子都得到高潮。  
黄子韬是个残缺的Omega，他闻不到信息素。这让他在AO关系上更加主动，不像正常的Omega，他难以通过信息素的变化去把握alpha的情绪，只能用肉眼所见的变化来判断男朋友的喜好，就像rapper在他身上难以克制力度留下的痕迹，既是疼痛，又是渴望。相对的，他的情动也是最为真实的。他要男朋友直接进来，Omega湿滑的穴道不需开垦，便可接受。

吴亦凡听着黄子韬短促的尖叫睁开眼，Omega的双腿缠住男人的身体，抬起自己的腰，腹部用力，浅浅的腹肌浮现，他以更为顺畅的姿势接纳alpha的性器，真的极品，吴亦凡皱眉，他的弟弟小小年纪却懂怎么享受性爱带来的快感。黄子韬的男朋友是如此的温柔，一寸寸不急不缓进入Omega的体内，粉红细腻的穴肉依恋的包裹吮吸着。种族的区别造成的私处强烈色差刺激着吴亦凡的视觉。  
这次吴亦凡没有闭上眼睛，他目睹自己弟弟是如何被操到高潮，失声的尖叫，他想那张嘴或许可以含住他的东西，这样连声音都被alpha们所有，他的弟弟下体会被大鸡巴操的含不住水，上面小嘴的唇珠会紧贴他的阴茎，摩擦到红润透亮，柱体被小孩的口水浸湿，又在空气中干燥。他要黄子韬的眼泪为他流下，挤进嘴唇与阴茎之间的缝隙滑落到口腔里，混着他的精液塞满Omega的嗓子，他会让黄子韬感受到生命的原始。

后来，黄子韬和他的男朋友离开了房间继续楼下的party，就算Omega浑身都是alpha的气味，他也一无所知。  
吴亦凡从厕所走了出来，坐在任然充满Omega气味的床上，松开了自己的裤腰带。或许是酒精起了作用，他发誓他只是想要一个吻。

在吴亦凡转会后，人人都说黄子韬忘恩负义，是个妄自尊大的婊子。  
那段时间他没有告诉黄子韬自己要转会的事情，但他告诉了球队老板，黄子韬他爸，表示自己要转会到一个给自己更多球权和工资的球队，黄爸爸大概一分钟没说话，开口是肯定的语气：“好。”  
他知道黄爸爸会告诉黄子韬，也知道新闻会通篇播报这件事情，但他没想到黄子韬会选择不去相信。关于这件事情他们没有过多的交流，互相的信任不知是一方的自作多情，还是双方的大脑短路。  
最后转会敲定，吴亦凡开口说要把天赋带去故乡的时候，大小姐在ins上说他背叛，他一言不发，显得格外成熟，心里却恨得牙痒。他关心钱和荣誉，而大小姐只关心爱和梦想。  
爱是能发电吗？黄子韬是人群中最闪耀的星星，用不着发电，但他吴亦凡不一样，光有爱，一事无成。除非他是皮卡丘。

不知道是出于对旧主的报复，还是换了球队变了战术让吴亦凡成了真正的mvp。报道又是一边倒的内涵黄子韬，说他祸害了明日之星。黄子韬倒也没有反驳过，他继续炫耀自己奢侈无趣的生活，似乎吴亦凡的离开对他毫无影响，在ins上的话语不过睡前故事。

都在一个联盟，和旧主比赛不可避免。吴亦凡与黄子韬在转会后第一次见面严格来说并不是在球场上。  
他坐在替补席呐喊助威，少老板在球场顶层的包厢冷眼旁观。  
第一次与旧主的比赛，吴亦凡因伤缺席。所有人都看见了上场比赛kris狠狠摔在地上，一瘸一拐的走下场，但他刀尖上行走忍痛来到了以前拼搏的地方，笑着对关心他的球迷说没事，冷脸迎接主场球迷的嘘声。  
这场比赛吴亦凡新主赢的精彩，两个队打的难舍难分，最后黄子韬的队输于一个犯规两个罚球，吴亦凡站起身，欢呼庆祝队友空心投入定下胜负的两个球，眼睛飘忽不定，满脸都是不屑，这个队没他就是个垃圾。  
吴亦凡似乎看见输球的少老板从包厢里走出，站在安全通道的门口。黄子韬望向吴亦凡的目光都不肯低下，高昂着头审视alpha的自尊，那是常人瞧不起却也高攀不上的贵族气质，自大自傲又美得迷人心魄，像冬日里玫瑰，昂贵奢华又无用。  
吴亦凡曾摘下这朵玫瑰的一片花瓣，含在口中，又嫌弃植物细胞的苦涩狠狠吐在地上，混着肮脏的泥土，在黑色里沉寂。

他的玫瑰现在拽着他的衣服不让他走，吴亦凡拍拍omega颤抖的后背，小声嘀咕：“你别哭了，多诡异，你抱着一团空气，像个疯子。”黄子韬的背后是一面透明的玻璃窗子，虽然不至于看清人的面貌，但能画出他弟弟的线条。原来鬼真的是被镜子抛弃了。  
黄子韬孤零零张开手，搂住他面前的虚无，表演荒谬可笑的哑剧，流的泪都无处可逃，掉落在地上，滑落衣领。

“子韬过来，医生有话说。”黄家的保镖突然冲出拐角，吓得大小姐被自己口水呛的咳嗽捂脸，又镇定假装无视发生，伸出小拇指勾住鬼魂的手掌把他的哥哥带到灵魂交界处。

吴亦凡平静的看着病床上被医疗仪器束缚的自己，妈的，真丑。这才几个小时，他脸怎么就肿了？这病床有什么神奇的功效，就算吴亦凡还真没见过哪个队友在上面好看过，但也没想到自己躺上面也会丑的像个普通人。  
“要不，我给你把嘴掰开，你钻进去？”黄子韬一身防护服，声音含笑从医用口罩中传出，他指指床上的男人，看看眼前的alpha。  
吴亦凡翻个白眼，开口：“哥，我看你是想让我死，拔了呼吸管，我还活不活？”  
“医生也查不出你啥毛病，你不会脑瘫了吧？”

alpha伸出手给了黄子韬一个脑袋蹦，摇摇头，“我看你就不想让我活。”  
“呵呵，吴亦凡，你要不要看看现在推特世界趋势，知道第一是啥吗？”黄子韬捂住额头，决定不和眼前这个半死的人一般见识，转身走向病房外，一脸漠然的吴亦凡跟在后面，他到现在也没有灵魂出窍的实感，与病床上的另一个自己相遇，平添恶心，但依然无动于衷，他并没有死亡的恐惧，也无要活下去的希望，似乎还在普普通通的生活着。

大小姐一出病房门，头套和口罩立马摘下，顺手扔在保镖的手里，对坐在一边颓废的吴妈妈连个眼神都没给，脱下防护服，双手插兜走的潇洒。吴亦凡扫了眼没了色彩的妈妈，叹口气，今天不是母亲节，心里默念下次带着花来看妈妈，然后跟上了黄子韬的脚步。  
天空已黑，暖黄的路灯透过医院的窗户偷偷渗入惨白的走廊，安慰病房里枯寂的内心，黄子韬靠在窗户边，伸手拦住路灯的悄悄话，把手指照得昏黄粘稠，他另一只手举着手机跟面前的人讲话，“话题第一#prayforkris，哥哥，开心吗？”  
吴亦凡注意力没在那满屏的祈祷，而是omega的手指，黄色灯光照的指甲反光，红色的指甲油有些掉色，显得廉价，带着街边妓女的随性。他记得，以前是他给黄子韬涂的指甲油。

那是什么时候的事情？吴亦凡想想，对，是他把黄子韬前男友打爆的日子。  
黄子韬的前男友是新赛季选秀的第八顺位，加拿大人，大小姐亲手给小伙子递的球衣，吴亦凡看过照片，妈的，骚货还给了那孩子一个贴面吻，说是祝贺入队。  
谁他妈祝贺入队给个吻？吴亦凡烦透了，简称凡烦。这个男孩简直是凡烦的复刻，一半的报道都说他是第二个kris，第一个kris骂了句matherfucker，copycat要模仿他的面，还想夺走他的人。  
他真的是不懂黄子韬怎么看上这男孩的，自恋的想是因为自己，但这样又不禁意间把kris这个身份贬低，廉价的像街边山寨货，他不愿意。  
他假设大小姐和copycat是真爱，这似乎能满足他的自尊心。然而，他在球场把这男孩打得像个丧家之犬。这却并没有满足他的自尊心。

太弱了。  
吴亦凡嘲讽一笑，迎面送给copycat一个三分球，男孩看上去被他虐的没了斗志，眼眶都红了。两个队第四节有了二十分的差距，教练叫了暂停，双双换人，把主力撤下，开始垃圾时间。吴亦凡有些扫兴，他还没有给这个男孩一个荣登自己生涯扣篮集锦的机会。他接过队友递过来的水坐在替补席上，头上搭着毛巾展开手脚放松身体，他视线所及能看见那个copycat凄惨悲凉的身影，他翻个白眼，黄子韬的品味过于差了啊。

太强了。  
吴亦凡笑不出来了，黄子韬突然出现在球员通道内侧冲自己可怜的小男友招招手，copycat立马小跑了过去，黄子韬当机立断张开手把男孩搂在怀里，头蹭着球员的肩膀和脖子，嘴巴小声的在他耳边呢喃，氛围过于甜蜜，吴亦凡冷了脸，居然有些想操人，因为他的弟弟在看着他，一边被男友抱的死死的，一边桃花眼扫过吴亦凡的全身，嘴角可能还在翘起。如此刻意，定是精心安排。

而吴亦凡被安排得明明白白。

比赛结束，他开着自己新买的奔驰准备回家，外面下起了雨，出了停车场没一分钟就被浇湿了车身。雨天开车光线不好还路滑，但吴亦凡也没开的多小心，十年老司机技术有保障。  
可老司机也扛不住碰瓷的，不过，这个碰瓷的不差钱。黄子韬显然不懂什么叫做道路千万条，安全第一条，吴亦凡看见他的时候，omega在黑夜里撑着一把黑伞直愣愣的站在停车场门口的马路上，把吴亦凡的路堵的死死的。  
他的弟弟居然还换了身衣服，不是刚刚在球员通道拥抱男友的装束，而是一身黑色的大衣和黑色的高领毛衣，脚上一双aj让吴亦凡着实心疼，这败家娘们，等他细细一看，去他妈的aj，这是他kris3，新上市还是感恩节限量版。  
妈的，他的限量版球鞋就是被黄子韬用来趟水的？吴亦凡气的鸣笛，示意omega麻溜的滚开。黄子韬被汽车的笛声吓了一跳，整个身子缩的往后一跳，但还是很快调整好状态，又是一副黑寡妇的模样。  
黄子韬倒是很了解行车不规范，亲人两行泪这句话，他打赌吴亦凡不可能从他身上轧过去，不好好和他说话，今天谁也别想走。吴亦凡确实没杀人的打算，但他已经萌生了从黄子韬身侧的草坪上开车走人的念头，打眼一看标语写了保护花花草草人人有责，他还是放弃了。今天也是邪门，这个停车场到现在就他一个人出来了，后面没人催，他俩更是走不了。吴亦凡也倦了，干脆熄了火，开着车灯给omega打光，来吧，戏台给你搭好了，想怎么演就怎么演。  
黄子韬一言不发收起手中的雨伞，让大雨淋了个透心了，全身的名牌都毁于一旦，omega的黑发贴着他的额头，遮住眼睛，一片阴郁。  
没想到还是个偶像剧。吴亦凡仰起脸敲着方向盘，目光是不屑。他是不是该像个男主霸气下车一把扯过女主，问他是不是傻，他爱的始终是女主一人。但他没有，车里坐套真皮见不得水，可爱的女主下次见吧。  
放心，爱还是有的。

他再次鸣笛，黄子韬大概是被雨淋傻了，脑子反应不上来，怕都忘记了。黑色裤子紧贴omega修长的双腿，他走向alpha的跑车，脚下扬起水花，黄子韬来到男人的副驾驶座，伸手拉门要进去。一次使劲，车门纹丝不动，再次使劲，车里alpha给了笑容，尴尬而不失礼貌，还要使劲，那就是傻逼。  
黄子韬举起手中的黑伞对准奔驰的车顶，好看的猫唇一张一合。  
吴亦凡隔着车窗也看出来omega是在倒数，五还没数完，他解了车门锁，为大小姐自动开启车门，换真皮座套的钱远远比修车顶的钱便宜，他刚买的车，还珍惜的紧。  
车门打开，一件湿淋淋的大衣扔在他的脸上，接着是黑色的高领毛衣，吴亦凡迟疑的把糊了自己一脸水的衣物取下，优越的运动神经让他接住了又迎面而来的长裤。  
操，他急的从驾驶位爬过去，伸手拉住还站在车外的人，这男的太野了，还有点omega的自觉性吗？大庭广众脱的光溜溜。  
吴亦凡知道他对黄子韬一直抱有非分之想，但没想到身体比自己诚实的多，这一手便握住了黄子韬柔软的下体，omega的物件可爱的像个小鸟，他下意识的撸动了几下，隔着内裤的布料确定是自己熟悉的东西。  
“你他妈是变态吗？”黄子韬捏住吴亦凡放在自己鸡巴上的手背的细肉，把人掐的嗷嗷叫，“起开，你挡住我了。”  
话罢omega就是一屁股，把半个身子还在副驾的男人挤得回了座位，吴亦凡冰冷的脸颊貌似还无意间与黄子韬触感极佳的屁股来了个近距离接触，那可真是个好屁股。

“你有病吗？想找死去高速路，想挨操去找你男友。”吴亦凡不耐烦的说着，手上默默调大了车里的空调温度，他记得大小姐身子骨硬，这点雨应该难不倒他，但面子工作还是要做的。  
黄子韬把身上仅剩的内裤也脱了下来，他随便的扔在车座下面，头都不转的熟练的从吴亦凡上衣口袋拿出烟盒，给自己点燃，他吸了一口，开口：“你第一场和我们队的比赛没上场，说是受伤了，你以为我他妈是傻逼吗？你他妈就是怂，怕输了没脸，先用自己的队友去试试深浅，你可真搞笑，连队友和教练都不信任，用来做自己的筹码。”  
又是一口烟，他继续说：“今天这场比赛你看准了我们队主力受伤，你不仅会稳赢，还能刷数据，mvp已经给你预定好了，现在网上人人都说你牛逼，呵，别说你他妈真的牛逼。”  
面对黄子韬恶意的话语，吴亦凡依旧绅士理智，和当时在ins上一样一言不发，竞技体育搞这种概率阴谋论你说你妈呢？再说问你中午吃了啥，你说你得了三好学生，脑子不够数，不懂问啥答啥这么简单的道理啊。  
“还有，谁是我男朋友？我自己怎么都不知道我有了个男朋友？”黄子韬的肉体粘连在黑色的座椅上，蜜色的肌肤在黑夜里发出奇妙的色彩，大概是被月光下黑海里鸣叫的鲸鱼散发的闪烁光辉祝福过，神秘又色情，还极富母性。他扭过身，背对吴亦凡，留给他自己光洁的背和若隐若现的股缝。  
吴亦凡尽可能把注意力集中在道路上，心里默数着黄子韬后背突起的骨头的节数，他真是个天使，就还差一对翅膀从背后穿破血肉张开，那对雪白的羽毛翅膀会很大，吴亦凡想，大概会被车顶折断。

“你每次都这样，每一次，无不无聊？”黄子韬声音暧昧虚弱，被雨声掩盖，尾音撩人，“你原谅我吗？哥哥，你要不要原谅我？”  
omega信息素的味道在外泄，吴亦凡知道黄子韬嗅觉有问题，他的alpha信息素对omega完全不起作用，只有他一人被天性控制，鸡巴硬的要崩开裤拉链。像个变态傻逼。  
“你原谅我吧，你不也希望吗？”  
什么叫做希望？alpha笑了，这是他吴亦凡应有的权利。

他们回了吴亦凡的别墅，黄子韬裸着身子从地下车库走到吴亦凡的卧室，一路上躲避着alpha的吻，他笑嘻嘻的摇晃光洁的大腿，散发信息素的味道，整个别墅都快是他的味道，洋溢的像个婊子。

omega趴在二楼的楼梯扶手上，腰身平齐和大腿折出优雅的角度，他的手指落在空中，桃花眼望着一楼的篮球员，细哑的声音在房间里回荡，“你要操我也要在卧室里，我累了，我要躺在床上。”  
吴亦凡满足他的愿望，他惯着自己的弟弟，他爬上二楼，抱住伸着胳膊等他的黄子韬，软乎乎的身体被他轻松搂住，他弯腰用自己胳膊穿过omega的腿窝，另一只手放在黄子韬纤细的腰肢上，大小姐有着一米八往上走的身高，但依然很瘦，运动员抱起来毫不费力，保持骑士的姿势生怕公主的脚底染上尘埃。  
他把公主轻柔的放在床上，黄子韬又一次向他伸出手，小脸冲他笑着，眼睛半眯，吴亦凡摸索他的脸颊，黄子韬的身体早已回暖，在空气中微微冰凉。alpha甚至怀疑自己弟弟快要睡着。  
这可不行，他们还没说完呢。  
哥哥拍拍弟弟的脸，黄子韬心有灵犀扭过身子，跪在床上，对床边的男人张开小嘴，红艳的舌尖伸出，桃花眼满是迷离。吴亦凡没忍住，给了他一个吻，干净利落，边吻边解开自己的裤带，把硬的发烫的鸡巴掏出来，结束这个吻，鸡巴直接塞入了那张可爱的嘴巴。  
黄子韬的眼眶立马生理性的泛红，嘴巴被大鸡巴撑的圆润，嘴角都撕扯的疼痛，他呜咽的抱怨，又顺从的吮吸，把alpha爽的皱眉。  
其实omega不喜欢做口活，又累又遭罪，但吴亦凡被自己含住的时候可帅了。alpha一脸严肃，嘴唇都抿紧，低沉的声音说着下流的话，英文粤语中文轮着来，有时还一半一半，听的黄子韬头晕。他的哥哥好像把他的嘴当成了季后赛的球框，只想射进去。  
哥哥似乎觉得扣篮不够爽快，后撤一步，三分入篮，黄子韬张开嘴接受男人的精液，他被射了一脸。有点热。  
吴亦凡深情的望着黄子韬满脸的白浊，这都是他的子孙。精液顺着男孩的睫毛滑落，头发也染上了乳白，像夏日里烦人的柳絮夹在发间。黄子韬慢悠悠的直起上半身，撒娇般的搂住床边alpha的腰，小脸扬起对吴亦凡哼唧，就是不说话，语气词跟个小奶狗一样可爱又黏糊。他闭着一只眼，另只眼也睁的含蓄，他伸出舌头把从脸颊落下的精液卷入嘴中，刻意的张大嘴让alpha看清楚他的子孙是怎么在自己口腔中翻涌。

该进入正题，吴亦凡又吻住那张犯骚的嘴，这张嘴就不能停下来。黄子韬急的伸手帮他脱下外套，突然他摸到了男人衣兜里一包东西，捏一捏无法辨别，他疑惑的拿出来。偏头结束和alpha的吻，一同看向手里的东西。  
黄子韬三秒认出来是什么东西，直接一拳打到了吴亦凡的脸上。我们的mvp先反应上来，可惜躲错了方向，把脸直接凑上了大小姐的拳头，找着要挨打。

“你他妈有病，碰这种东西是不想活了吗？”黄子韬从床上下来，把手里的东西狠狠的扔向门口，冲着捂脸擦血的吴亦凡吼道，漂亮的小脸都变得狰狞可笑。  
宝贝，你这可就双标了，吴亦凡可还记得那双打他的手帮rapper飞叶子时的熟练，怎么轮到自己就是鲜血的代价，成了缉毒先锋。  
脸上又挨了一拳，吴亦凡骂句婊子，一把拽过黄子韬，直接把人摔在地上，omega细腻的身体与地板撞击发出沉重的闷声，这一下身上肯定要有淤青。alpha不管男孩痛的皱眉，他把黄子韬按在地上，拉开他的双腿，直接进入了他，大小姐底下已经湿的流水。  
他一口气操到了omega的生殖腔，非发情期的深入让黄子韬难受的流泪。吴亦凡大手抓住omega的腰，把男孩抽起来，让他坐在自己大腿上，鸡巴又一次的深入。omega叫出了声，不知道是痛的还是爽的。吴亦凡看见黄子韬胳膊上的淤血，这下和他嘴角的血扯平了。

吴亦凡仰头要与闭眼皱眉泪流的黄子韬对视，“look at me bae。”那双眼睛睁开了，与他相望，他在想什么呢？眼里又是痛苦又是幸福。  
吴亦凡又说：“你他妈真的骚，bae，you know，I get the skirt when i want。”  
黄子韬把脏话压在心里，王八蛋，日他妈的。就算身体连接，他依然挣扎，气的又要打人，但被吴亦凡操的没力气，只能又是掐又是咬，在对方身上留下更多的血迹。  
他屁股扭动，贴近男人的身体，猛地抓住吴亦凡的头发把男人的头往后拽，alpha露出脆弱的喉结，被弟弟一口咬住，牙齿与皮肤摩擦，这么凶狠，像豹子在撕破羚羊的喉咙。omega把嘴里的呻吟全部塞进吴亦凡的喉管皮肤里，或许声波还能穿透皮肤注入男人的血液里，那他就是吴亦凡的欲望所在，从以前到现在都是。  
黄子韬的决意让吴亦凡有那么一瞬间的错觉，他才是被操的那个人。  
鲜血的味道混着精液的味道着实难闻。这场性事爽快的让人想吐。  
黄子韬在最后又问他为什么要转会。可真他妈的倒胃口，还不如问他爱不爱自己。

被操的全身都是alpha味的黄子韬晃悠悠的从吴亦凡怀里爬出来，裸身站在床头点烟，随意的套上吴亦凡的睡衣，瞥了眼床上瞪着他的男人。  
吴亦凡说：“你他妈就不知道累。”  
黄子韬笑：“那还不是怪哥哥的鸡巴不给力？”

黄子韬侧身躲过alpha扔过来的枕头，无意间拉扯身上伤口，又呲牙咧嘴。他叼着烟去在房间外晃悠，把房门外的大麻捡起来扔出窗外，大概落在邻居的花园里。  
他下楼倒了杯水喝，端着水杯坐在客厅的沙发上，扫过客桌，拿起吴亦凡不知道哪个女友留下来的黑色指甲油，大小姐眼珠一转，大吼楼上的人滚下来。

吴亦凡下来的时候，裸身在楼梯上甩着鸟，揉头发，一脸不耐烦，“你又咋了？喝水噎着了？”  
“过来给我涂指甲。”黄子韬冲他扬扬手里的小瓶子，身子往后一倒，趴在沙发上，伸个手在半空等爱人的触摸。  
男人来他身边说了句麻烦，然后就一屁股坐在黄子韬面前的地上，盘起腿，握住那只骨节分明细长的手，抵在自己的唇边，吻了吻指尖，omega颤抖一下便再无动静。  
“你闻见了？”黄子韬的声音昏昏欲睡。  
他抬眼看着吴亦凡，被他眼里的东西提起兴趣，又不困了，哥哥好帅，但他也不知道哥哥看他的眼神是什么意思。  
吴亦凡探身给了黄子韬一个吻，然后拿起指甲油开始给omega涂，黑色很适合他，他回答的漫不经心，没有看黄子韬一眼，“闻见了。”  
闻见男孩身上都是自己信息素的味道。

他们太久没见面，医院里的味道已经盖过了两人信息素曾经交织的痕迹。吴亦凡沉默，哪这次是谁给他涂的指甲？还是鲜艳的红色，刺眼夺目又充满恶意。  
他又想起涂完指甲油的第二天，黄子韬拉着他一起逛街，两个人都是大包小包一大堆，手里快要拿不下。但他还执着的去了lv店，又买了两袋东西和顶新出的帽子。  
他问黄子韬自己帅吗？弟弟点点头。  
吴亦凡翻了个白眼，心里想，不，弟弟，你还是没懂哥哥的意思，哥问的是，哥左手一个lv，右手一个lv，头上再lv点，帅不帅？  
但他还是没说出口，觉得丢人。  
所以，这次呢？是谁？之前报道里的演员吗，还是那个导演，或者是个学生。黄子韬就喜欢这种，而且肯定长得很好看。  
怎么被绿了，还关心奸夫帅不帅？  
不对，实事求是，他没被绿，以前他俩没好过，现在更没有。

“你不想想办法？就这样？”黄子韬摸索鬼魂的脸，脸上毫无笑意，担忧地问。  
吴亦凡摇摇头，“我累了，这样挺好。”  
“好什么好？”  
“你好。”  
黄子韬叹气，“你以前不是这样的。”  
“那是什么样的？”  
“你记得我们刚见的时候吗？”  
吴亦凡愣了一下，“记得。”  
“你那时候是喜欢我，还是喜欢我的球队？”  
“你啊。”  
“骗子。”  
两个字黄子韬说出来没有犹豫。吴亦凡都被他的果断吓了一跳。但这事不好说，一个没有家世背景的大学生球员想要在联盟混出名堂，除了球打得好，他还需要一些别的东西，特别世俗。

那是一场普通的ncaa常规赛，身为校队主力的kris轮休没有上场，但学生吴亦凡来到了观众席，意外的坐在了一个美人身边。黄子韬当时还不是大家嘴里的红颜祸水，而是一个普普通通学生，不过家财万贯，气质非凡罢了。  
他们在第一排，比赛被吴亦凡用来当作偷窥的掩护，黄子韬的侧脸轮廓他都要背下。而学生却表现的好像没有察觉到他刺人的目光，这不正常。他只会为球队喝彩，然后吃几个手里的爆米花。  
第四节快要结束，吴亦凡原本对身边人没有别的意思，只当一场美丽的意外，然而球场队友大概替他着急，给了一个助攻。  
不知道是队友眼神不好，还是比赛太激烈打得脑子晕乎，篮球被队友直愣愣的扔向黄子韬的方向。大概是来自球场上的习惯，吴亦凡反应迅速接住了来自队友的传球，大手在黄子韬面前一晃，拯救了美人好看的脸，还留下了伟大形象，吴亦凡差点对传球给他的队友喊句兄弟爱你。  
而黄子韬被这个突如其来的英雄救美吓得一跳，手里的爆米花都飞了起来，整个人缩到吴亦凡的怀里，搂住他的脖子，一脸惊恐，桃花眼都瞪的大大的。  
黄子韬快速的平复好心情，松开手里人的身子，后知后觉扭头看向挽救他脸面的吴亦凡。  
“谢……哇，你多高啊？”  
那个爆米花应该很难吃，吴亦凡猜测，毕竟学生吃了快一场比赛，还是被撒了一身。头发上的爆米花像颗颗星星泛着油腻甜美的色泽，男孩是个月亮，亮晶晶的可怜可爱。  
宝贝，甭管我是谁，你可真美。  
吴亦凡傻乎乎的摘下靠近黄子韬眼睛的一个爆米花，吃到嘴里，哇，太甜了。可真他妈的难吃，他笑出了声，牙龈都露出来。  
“你的头发到处都是爆米花。”  
黄子韬也笑了，笑得开心。

他们就这样认识了。后来，黄子韬第一次来训练场找他玩的时候，吴亦凡才在队友的嘴里知道黄子韬家里有个球队。  
于是，alpha抱着怀里的omega，决定不要和他做爱人，要做亲人。什么关系呢？哥哥和弟弟吧。

说真的，黄子韬一句骗子确实有点冤枉吴亦凡。  
他想说，所以他说了。  
“你冤枉我。”

黄子韬桃花眼瞪圆了，嘴里挣扎半天连句脏话都骂不出来，他放弃的甩开手快步离开鬼魂的身边。  
吴亦凡也不担心，乐呵呵的跟着大小姐的屁股后面，可能做了灵体，除了活下去，能让他担心的事情不多了。  
球员的就诊和手术折腾了一晚，他们从医院到外面的这一路，太阳在慢慢升起，两个人踏着月光与日光的交替留下的印记，像在水面行走，你追我赶。  
等大小姐走累了，他们已经到了离医院有一段距离的小花园里，时间过早，四周无人。  
花开了，很艳很美。太阳也升起来了，灿烂暖阳，应该是个好天气。  
吴亦凡见黄子韬站在那，一动不动，索性自己跑到omega的面前，吴亦凡乐观的想其实这样挺好，黏着黄子韬也没人能说闲话，也没人能看见。  
两个人面对面，瞪着眼，阳光像在赶他们走一样，格外过分，面对太阳的吴亦凡几乎睁不开眼，看omega几眼已经快要流泪。黄子韬在他的影子下显得轻松，与他玩大眼瞪小眼也不怕输的。

吴亦凡放弃的说：“啊，阳光好刺眼，好难受。”  
“等等等，你该不会见不了光吧？”  
黄子韬急忙把吴亦凡的头往自己怀里摁，想要把男人的脸藏在自己的阴影里。  
吴亦凡笑的乐呵，头在黄子韬胸前蹭蹭，可真软。篮球员两手一伸搂住大小姐的腰，轻轻松松把他抱起来。  
凭借优越的身体记忆，黄子韬屁股一翘，双腿盘上男人的腰，那双抱住他的大手也娴熟的稳住他的屁股，两个人的姿势让黄子韬恰好用身子为吴亦凡遮住了太阳，男人好看的脸颊笼在他的阴影之下。  
阳光洒在黄子韬的头发上，透过发丝的空隙，闪烁光芒，吴亦凡呆呆的看着，那些暖黄色的光线一如当年黄子韬在球场灯光下满头爆米花的颜色，连那双眼睛里的东西都未曾变过，是什么东西？吴亦凡也不知道，但他喜欢。

吴亦凡又笑了：“你的头发到处都是爆米花。”

然后，他消失了。  
黄子韬摔了个结实，疼的他满眼都是泪。


End file.
